The Tempted Heart
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Addison and Georgia Lestrade are the closest anyone can imagine but danger forces them to separate. Georgia stays in London but her path now crosses that of the famous Sherlock Holmes. Meanwhile, Addison is being sent to America to illustrious billionaire, Christian Grey. What does the future hold for these tight knit sisters?
1. Chapter 1

It was finally break time from our gymnastics class, which we really needed. My sister, Gia and I collapsed against the wall. "I didn't think class would be this brutal today Gia" I commented after chugging a fourth of my water bottle. She just nodded, chugging her water bottle and then laid down. My name is Addison Lilly Lestrade though I go by Addie and my twin sister is Georgia Rose though she likes to go by Gia.

"What are they trying to do, kill us" I asked after a few minutes. She nodded, still getting her breath back. I took my hair out of its pony tail and brushed it out before putting it back and I noticed she was almost too where she could talk. I finally asked her "Gia, did you ever get the feeling we were being followed on the way here?" She looked at me and asked in reply "No, why? Did you get the feeling?" "Yes, on the way here today and I didn't want to say anything but now, it's really starting to bother me" I answered. "Was it good or ominous" Gia asked, finally sitting up.

"Ominous" I answered. "We should tell dad" Gia urged. "I agree but he's got enough on his hands" I told her. "Then who" she asked, looking at me. "I don't know. Look, it's probably nothing. It's almost competition time and it's probably just worry that a rival team might be spying. It's silly" I replied. "True but our feelings often reveal something is to come and if you had an ominous feeling then it's a good possibility some kind of danger is coming our way" she told me. "Oh, that had best not be true" I answered.

She looked around and asked "Why are we doing this again?" "This is something you and I have always loved and you've never complained before about competitions but I don't think this will lead to any ordinary competition. This one that's coming up is just a predecessor to what's really coming, the world gymnastics competition. I think this explains why we're working twice as hard" I answered.

"Well, if anyone deserves to be on the team that represents England then it should be you" Gia commented. "I refuse to go without you Gia. I know, you and I should come up with a great sister routine. I've done my research and it's not illegal for us to do that" I told her. "Sounds good" she answered with a grin. "What song do you think we should use" I asked. "I don't know yet but we need something lively" she told me. "What do you have in mind" I asked in reply. She shrugged and replied "I'm not sure yet."

"Let's look through our I-pods" I suggested. We started our search, trying to find that perfect song but that was impossible. After awhile, I asked "Do you have any ideas yet?" "No, what about you" she asked in reply. "No, it's impossible to choose" I told her. "Yeah, I agree" she agreed as we kept looking through our lists. Gia finally sighed and said "Well, my music maybe out of the question since most of it is k-pop." "And I think they'd rather us use a song in English" I finished. She nodded and replied "You've heard most of my songs and they're great for our dancing but certainly not for this."

We finally made our choice of a song called 'One Vision' and I said "Let's stay behind and make something incredible." "I was going to say that. I love our sisterly shared thoughts" she replied. At that moment, I looked up and saw a shadow. "Gia, I see a shadow" I told her. She looked up and saw it too. "Alright, let's confront this" she said, getting up and heading for the stairs that lead up to our observing room. I got up to follow but I had no clue what all this would mean.

Gia's P.O.V

Addie and I made our way upstairs to the observing room and looked around. "There is nobody here" I told Addie. "Gia, do you think that I'm going batty" Addie asked, looking at me. "If you are then so am I" I told her but I noticed that she was sniffing rather intently before she said "Someone was here Gia and I'm pretty sure our shadow was a male cause he's wearing a rather offensive cologne."

"Ugh, offensive isn't the only word I'd use dear sister" I replied. That's when I saw then she was staring at something. "What is it" I asked. "A note but who uses the term 'kitten' anyway" Addie asked. "Read the full message" I prompted. She hesitated a moment and looked at the note and read these haunting words "It's time to play a new game. I choose the beautiful kitten named Addison. Tick tock, sweet Addison. Nothing will keep us apart." She paled and asked "How could this psychopath know my name Gia?"

"I don't know except by accessing the school's list but that's not important right now. We really need to tell Dad" I answered. "You're right and with this, I really don't want to stay and rehearse" she told me. We hurried back downstairs and checked out of the studio after grabbing our bags. At last, we ran out of the building and hailed a cab. We had no clue what would really be coming our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Gia's P.O.V

The cab finally pulled up to our destination of New Scotland Yard where our dad works. "Still think this is a good idea" Addie asked. "Yes, I do. Dad would rather know if one of us is in trouble than having to report to a scene and the body be one of us. Maybe he and that crazy detective he consults might be able to help" I told her as we paid the fare and walked into the building. Once inside, we went straight to our dad's office as the station knew exactly who we were. Addie and I watched as Sally Donovan walked by, in a huff like always. "Who sucked the sugar off her fruit loops" Addie asked as we got to dad's office.

"I don't know, maybe Phillip Anderson isn't paying enough attention to her" I answered after we were safely in our dad's office. We had to sit and wait for him to return from a case so we started trying to discuss ideas for our routine but Addie was sitting in the window, looking out with a vacant expression in her eyes like she does when she's either upset about something or when she's concentrating on her drawing. I finally heard her ask "Who are those two that are following dad?"

I looked out and replied "That is the mysterious Sherlock Holmes and his friend Doctor John Watson. Father has consulted them multiple times especially for the nightmare cases like the one with that murderous cabbie." She nodded as we waited for them to come in and I looked up when Sherlock said "Well Graham, I didn't realize you had twin daughters." "It's Greg you numb skull" Addie and I said at the same time.

Dad looked at Sherlock and also said "I consider them my own but they're my step daughters. I adopted them fully when they were twelve after my ex-wife and I divorced. We saw Sherlock focusing on us while I was helping Addie undo her ponytail. "Trying to deduce my daughters" Dad asked, finally sitting at his desk. "Yes and they're both in excellent athletic condition. I can also tell that they just came from class." Sherlock answered.

"Go on" I urged, surprised he was so far spot on. He looked us over again and continued "The loose capris and tank tops so that you two can change quickly plus I see just a peek of a leotard strap. That leads me to believe you two are either into gymnastics or dance. I see it is both. There are very clear indications of old injuries to the bottoms of their feet and multiple blisters. That's evident in the way they're walking. The evidence of gymnastics shows especially in their arm and shoulder muscles. You had gymnastics today as I see wrist guards to help with the uneven bars and the special canvas flats made for gymnastics."

Addie and I looked at each other and were quite impressed. "Hmm, I see I was spot on then Addison and Georgia. Usually, I miss a detail." "How did you know their names" Dad asked. "Their names are embroidered on their canvas bags" Sherlock answered as he and Dr. Watson sat in the two chairs in front of dad's desk. Dad finally looked up at us and asked "I know when something is bothering my two gumdrops. What's going on?"

Addie's P.O.V

Gia and I looked at each other and Gia finally said "Addie, please tell him." I looked at dad and replied "Someone snuck in and watched our closed practice. During our break, Gia and I went up to the observation room to investigate. We knew the intruder was male and also wore extremely offensive cologne. I also found a note taped to the window and there was no name on it. It wasn't addressed but we read it. The note targeted me and whoever wrote it called me kitten and said something about a game."

Right then, my mobile phone beeped. I dug into my bag and found it. After unlocking my phone, I found there was a text from a withheld number. I hesitated to answer it but Gia and dad both told me to go ahead and find out what was going on. I finally opened it and the message that met my eyes read 'That note wasn't a request Addison. I suggest you be ready to start darling. Don't keep Daddy waiting or your sister and papa will be paying with their lives. Your daddy will die first and then I'll make certain you and your darling sister suffer very slow and painful deaths. Ready or not my dear kitten, I'm coming.' When I read that, what color I had kept since leaving the gym completely drained from my face. "Papa" I screamed, tossing my phone in shock which Sherlock happened to catch. I suddenly got light headed and started to fall when Dr. Watson caught me and helped me sit down while my dad and Sherlock started reading the text and Sherlock looked at me. He had a hushed conversation with dad a moment before dad asked "Do you two remember me telling you to be careful of a criminal mastermind named Jim Moriarty?"

Gia and I both felt like we had swallowed lemons and we looked at each other as Sherlock told us "That message is his signature and for whatever reason, he has become fixated on you Addison and his reach is impossible once he decides what he wants. We have only one problem though. It's unclear what his intentions are with you at this point. I would suggest you and Georgia go into hiding until tonight and I will take you two home safely but for now, that's the first place his associates might go. Inspector, how opposed would you be to letting me hide them in the empty flat below mine?"

Now it was dad's turn to look like he had swallowed a lemon. He hesitated a moment before he answered "Don't let anything happen to them Sherlock. I'll be home around 10:30pm but bring them back say around 11pm. That would give me a chance to make sure the house is clear." "Of course Lestrade, they'll be perfectly safe. Addison, Georgia; let's be going" Sherlock said. "And do be sure they eat" dad added as we followed Sherlock and John out of dad's office and out of the station.

Sherlock was trying to hail a cab when I suddenly smelled that awful cologne again. "That mystery man has been here" I told them, looking around. "Addie, get back here" Gia called as I took off after scent. I kept running and soon found myself in an alley way. _'I know you're here. You have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Show yourself' _I thought, looking in every direction. All of a sudden, I was grabbed around my middle and I tried to fight but a rag was thrust under my nose but before I blacked out, the last words I heard were "I found my sweet Addison. Now our game can begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Gia's P.O.V

Sherlock, Dr. Watson, and I tried to keep up with Addison, only by the time we had reached the alley, Addie had disappeared. "John, take Georgia back to Baker Street now. I'll get in touch with my homeless network and Mycroft and start searching for any leads to Addison's location" Sherlock instructed. "I'm begging you Sherlock, please find Addison" I pleaded. "I will Georgia" he assured me in that soothing baritone voice of his as a cab stopped. I got into the cab with John and watched Sherlock fade into the distance.

"Dr. Watson, will Sherlock be able to find my sister" I asked, clutching mine and Addie's tote bags close to me. "You may call me John and yes, he will find her, I promise. Between him, his government official brother, and his homeless network, Addie will be found. His network can get into places he can't and his brother has access to all of the surveillance cameras in London. Whoever has her can't go too far" John assured me.

A little while later, we pulled up to a nice building and on the door was '221 B' and we got out. "Would you like some tea Georgia" John asked, paying the fare and we headed to the door. "That would be lovely, thank you" I answered as I followed him inside.

We headed upstairs and into the little apartment and I laughed, seeing a smiley face sprayed into the wallpaper with bullet holes around it. A few minutes later, a sweet little old lady appeared with a tea tray and a plate of tea cookies. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson" John commented with a smile. "Of course John, and hello dear. Oh, it's nice to see more of a female presence around here" Mrs. Hudson replied gently and she left.

John poured the tea and we sat in the quiet of the flat, making occasional conversation and watching telly. He checked his phone occasionally and would answer back. "Any news" I asked, taking a cookie. "Not yet but Sherlock is working on it" John answered. I sighed in frustration and exhaustion. "Do you need to lay down for a rest" he asked.

"Would it be alright if I did" I asked, sitting my empty teacup back on the tray. "Of course and you're welcome to my room" John answered. "Thank you John. I appreciate this" I said as we got up and he led me upstairs.

We came to a room and he opened the door. "I hope this will be alright Georgia" he said, getting ready to head back downstairs. "This is perfect, thank you" I answered, taking down my ponytail and going into the bedroom. I removed my clothes long enough to take off my leotard before putting my clothes back on and crawling under the covers and drifting off to sleep. Before I fully drifted off, I prayed Sherlock would really be able to find my sister but none of us could have known what lay ahead.


End file.
